a sleepless night
by together-in-time-and-space
Summary: Ich ging einmal um die Kiste herum. „Police Box", flüsterte ich und wollte klopfen. ‚Nein, da ist bestimmt niemand drin'. Ich hob meine Hand und grade als ich klopfen wollte ging die Tür auf und ein älterer Mann stand vor mir. Uns trennten nur ein paar Millimeter, ich schluckte einmal schwer und er hob eine Augenbraue. „Und was soll das werden wenn sie fertig sind?" fragte er mich.


Ich drehte mich von einer Seite auf die andere. Warum konnte ich denn nicht einschlafen? Ich drehte mich zum gefühlten 400sten mal um, das eine Kissen stopften ich dahin und das andere dort hin. Musik an und Musik wieder aus. Ich konnte das nicht, also entschied ich nach weiteren gefühlten 30 Minuten aufzustehen. Genervt sah ich auf meinen Wecker „4 Uhr" murmelte ich zu mir selber und ging zum Fenster. Ich machte es auf und fühlte die kühle Sommerbriese die in meine kleine Wohnung kam. Draußen sah alles gleich aus, die Laterne links von meinem Fenster flackerte und beleuchtete die große Grünfläche nur spärlich. Durch die leichte Brise wippten die Bäume hin und her. Es war alles wie in einem Traum.

Langsam ging ich in die Küche und stellte den Wasserkocher an, ein Tee würde jetzt vielleicht helfen. So lange der Wasserkocher warm wurde ging ich durch meine kleine Wohnung und sah auf die Bilder die ich überall hatte. Hängen blieb ich an meinem Lieblings Bild, meine Großmutter und ich wie wir an Weihnachten in die Kamera grinsten. Ich musste lächeln und rückte es grade. Ich hörte den Wasserkocher, die Zeit ging heute aber schnell um. Als ich vor ihm stand war ich verwirrt. „Hast du nicht eben noch…", ich hielt mir die Hand gegen die Stirn. „Übermüdet und führt Selbstgespräche mit ihrem Wasserkocher. Aus mir ist doch noch was geworden." Meinte ich zu mir selber und goss mir trotzdem etwas Wasser in die Tasse. Ich sah zur Uhr, 4.10 Uhr. Ich ging nochmal in mein Schlafzimmer, es wurde langsam kalt, also beschloss ich das Fenster zu zumachen. Ich stand wieder da und sah nochmal raus. „Alles wie immer." Meinte ich und wollte grade das Fenster zumachen als mir doch etwas auffiel. Etwas war anders, auf der Grünfläche stand eine blaue Box und sie leuchtete. „Du standst vor 10 Minuten aber noch nicht da." Meinte ich und fragte mich beim überschmeißen meiner Jacke wie jemand so etwas dahin bekommt.  
Ich lief das Treppenhaus hinunter und stand nach wenigen Minuten vor der blauen Kiste. Ich ging einmal um die Kiste herum „Police Box." flüsterte ich und wollte Klopfen. ‚Nein, da ist bestimmt niemand drin', dachte ich mir und drehte mich um und wollte gehen, dann drehte ich mich nochmals um und sah sie wieder mit dem Gesicht an. Ich fasste all meinen Mut zusammen und atmete schwer ein. Ich hob meine Hand und grade als ich klopfen wollte ging die Tür auf und ein älterer Mann stand vor mir. Uns trennten nur ein paar Millimeter, ich schluckte einmal schwer und er hob eine Augenbraue. „Und was soll das werden wenn sie fertig sind?" fragte er mich. „Ich, ähm. Diese Kiste, sie stand plötzlich hie. Denken sie da werde ich nicht neugierig?". Er begutachtete mich. „Und was wenn ich böse wäre? Wenn ich sie jetzt entführen würde oder sogar töten?", fragte er und ich musste mir ein Lachen unterdrücken. „Dann hätten sie das schon längst getan." Meinte ich. Er machte die Tür zu. „Oi" meinte ich und klopfte gegen die Tür. „Was soll das denn?" fragte ich doch es kam keine Antwort. „Okay fein. Ich kann warten." Meinte ich und setzte mich vor die Kiste. „Sind sie alleine!" fragte ich doch es kam keine Antwort, also beschloss ich einfach weiter ein paar Fragen zu stellen. Ich wusste nicht wie spät es war, aber der Mann machte wieder die Tür auf. „Und was sollte das?" fragte ich doch er beachtete meine Frage gar nicht. „Wer bist du?" fragte er mich. „Wer sind sie?", fragte ich zurück und er lächelte. „Ich bin der Doctor!" meinte er. „Doctor Who?" fragte ich und er lächelte noch mehr. „Jap!"  
Ich war verwirrt und er verschwand wieder. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Unschlüssig blieb ich draußen stehen. „Jetzt kommen sie schon rein. Ich habe es doch an ihren Augen gesehen. Aber machen sie die Tür zu, es wird sonnst ganz kalt und ich habe keine Lust mich zu erkälten." Rief er und ich ging rein. Mit offenem Mund blieb ich stehen und drehte mich einmal. „Sie ist toll nicht wahr?" fragte er grinste mich an. Ich ging weiter in die Mitte und fing an zu stottern. „Das… Das.." ich fasste es nicht. „Das ist die TARDIS." Meinte ich und er blieb stehen. „Woher weißt du das?" fragte er, sein Gesicht wurde gefährlicher und er kam mir bedrohlich näher. „Warum sollte ich ihnen das sagen Doctor? Sie bedrohen mich immerhin grade." Meinte ich. „Bedrohen? Ha, würde ich dich bedrohen, würde ich etwas ganz anderes tun." Meinte er. „und jetzt raus! Du weißt wo die Tür ist." Er ging an eine Art Steuerpult. Bevor ich rausging drehte ich mich einmal um: „Sind die alleine?" fragte ich doch er beachtete mich nicht weiter. Ich ging weiter und Atmete einmal aus… „Meine Großmutter", meinte ich doch er drückte nur weiter am Steuerpult rum. „Meine Großmutter, sie hat mir von all dem hier erzählt." Er blieb stehen doch sah mich immer noch nicht an. „Sie hat gesagt: Wenn du jemals den Doctor in seiner TARDIS treffen solltest frage ihn ab er alleine ist. Denn er sollte es nie sein." Meinte ich und stand draußen auf dem Gras. „Wie hieß sie?" fragte er, sah mich aber immer noch nicht an. „Clara Blackwood." meinte ich. „Aber wir haben sie alle nur Granny Oswald genannt."

Ich drehte mich weg und eine Träne lief mir über das Gesicht und musste mich an wieder an das Bild mit meiner Grandma erinnern. „Warum haben?" er sah mir in die Augen. „Sie ist gestern im Krankenhaus gestorben." Meinte ich und drehte mich wieder weg und ging. „WARTE!" rief er und lief mir hinterher. Er legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter. „War sie alleine?" fragte er, ich wollte mich nicht umdrehen und nickte nur. „Sie hat es nicht verdient alleine zu sterben." Ich fing noch mehr an zu weinen. „Wissen sie was?" fragte ich und musste lächeln. „Granny hat mir immer ihre Abenteuer als Geschichte erzählt. Ich fand es so schön, die Planeten und die Reisen. Sie meinte immer das sie ihr Leben lebenswert gemacht haben." Ich sah in sein Gesicht und er sah auch traurig aus. „Danke schön." Meinte ich und umarmte ihn. Er schien nicht zu wissen was er machen sollte, drückte mich zum Schluss aber auch einmal.  
„Sie haben Recht. Sie hat es nicht verdient alleine zu sterben." Meinte ich. „ Sie können doch durch Raum und Zeit reisen also. Ab zum Russel Hall Hospital." Meinte ich und er lächelte mich an. Wir liefen in die TARDIS und er zum Steuerpult. Ich lächelte, es war wie meine Grandma es beschrieben hat, die Geräusche die sich anhören wie ein lachen. Es ertönte das Geräusch das ich vorhin gehört hatte. Der Doctor ging zum Ausgang und ich merkte erst jetzt wie sehr ich mich an das Gitter festgehalten habe. „Ich hasse Krankenhäuser." Meinte der Doctor und ich zeigte ihm wo das Zimmer meiner Grandma war. Wir blieben beide an der Tür stehen und ich traute mich nicht die Tür aufzumachen. Der Doctor ging leise ins Zimmer. „Wer ist da?" fragte eindeutig die Stimme meiner Granny und ich musste lachen. „Ich bin es Clara. Na erinnerst du dich?" Ich hörte wie meine Grandma lachte. „Doctor, wir haben uns so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Also ich dich." Der Doctor ging näher doch ich schloss die Augen und hörte die Stimme meiner Grandma wie sie sich unterhielt. „Jetzt musst du mich Sterben sehen wie ich dich damals." Ihre Stimme wurde trauriger. „Wie bist du hergekommen?" fragte sie. „Jemand hat mich hergebracht." Meinte er lächelnd und ich ging zu ihr ans Bett. „na Granny." Ich streichelte ihr durch das graue Haar. „Emily!" ihre Stimme wurde fröhlicher und sie streichelte meine Hand. „Er hat dich gefunden." Ich unterdrückte meine Tränen und genoss den Moment. Dann lies sie meine Hand los, beugte sich zum Doctor und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Bevor wir aus dem Zimmer gingen lächelte ich sie nochmal an und sie winkte mir und dem Doctor zu. In der TARDIS setzte ich mich auf eine Treppenstufen und fing an zu weinen. Der Doctor setzte sich zu mir und nahm mich Wortlos in den Arm.  
„Lust auf eine Reise?" fragte er. Ich sah hoch und in sein Gesicht. „Granny hat gesagt sie sind gefährlich." Meinte ich. „Ja, oh ja das sind sie." Antwortete er und ich Strich mir eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. „Gerne." Meinte ich und die TARDIS schien wieder zu lachen genau wie der Doctor und Ich.


End file.
